Confining Spaces
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: The team is on a mission when unexpected visitors arrive. Two team mates find themselves in a dangerous and compromising position. Sheyla!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own'em

Spoilers: Some minor ones from Season 2 to Season 4.

Guys, I don't know all the technical jargons, so please do not hold that against me. I'm just hoping that I wrote an entertaining story. This story is for Cam. Round one goes to you. There is always next time you know. Well, I hope you guys like the story.

And as always please leave a review, they do inspire!

**Confining Spaces**

Panic appeared in Dr. Rodney McKay's eyes and a frown on his face as he saw the distortion appearing in the distance – as it interrupted the calm black and white canvas of the space. It was a ship dropping out of hyper space – the ship - a Wraith's cruiser.

Gripped by fear, "Oh, no!"

Ronon Dex who was standing behind Rodney cursed as he saw the Wraith's cruiser seemingly gliding to a stop a few meters from their position in the puddle jumper. The puddle jumper was dock to an abandoned Ancient's war ship not unlike the Aurora class war ship the team had come across two years prior. The two teammates exchanged glances.

They had found this ship while exploring a remote area of the space. The ship had popped up on their scanners, so Colonel John Sheppard and his team had come to investigated it - what they found was a ship drifting in the dark expansion of space. What they found was a ship in darkness, no illuminating lights of any kind. With evidence of a battle lost on its hull, a lifeless ship slowly adrift.

The ship had sustained major damage, but fortunately they – Rodney was able to get some life support systems back on line while they had searched the wreckage of the ship for any pertinent useful information on what happened to the ship. The hull of the ship was still intact for the most part, but there were some areas of the ship that were inaccessible. What remained was tangled metal, floating debris for this once formidable Ancient's battle starship.

The puddle jumper was cloaked. So Rodney and Ronon were certain that they were not detected. The problem was that the fact that their teammates, John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen were still on the abandoned ship. Having been unable to salvage very little information from the wreckage, the team mates were in the process of evacuating the lifeless ship. John and Teyla had decided to stay to check the stasis chambers before evacuating the ship.

In a panicked Rodney tried to radio John and Teyla on the ship. "John, Teyla, we have a problem hesitating for a second a Wraith's cruiser just dropped out of hyper space."

Rodney radioed to them again. But, John and Teyla were having interference problems with their radios. They could not make out Rodney's message clearly.

"Rodney, what …," John asked as he is tapped his comm. John's responding message was filled with interference – barely audible.

Ronon gripped the back of the jumper's seat in frustration. Rodney repeated his message again to his unsuspecting teammates about the present of the Wraith's ship.

During this time, the Wraith's cruiser had maneuvered closer to the drifting vessel. Rodney radioed his teammates again. It took a couple of minutes for Rodney's message to be understood by his teammates. John upon hearing the news from Rodney frowned. John and Teyla looked at one another, knowing their options were limited.

Fearing that the Wraiths may have already boarded the ship, "Rodney just makes sure they don't detect the jumper ok. Undock the jumper if you have to, Teyla and I will be okay. We'll see if we can find a place to go undetected."

John looked at Teyla who in turn nodded to him – as she position her gun to fire if the need arises.

The Wraith's cruiser had now positioned itself close by the Ancient's vessel. A boarding party now was on the ship. John and Teyla were making their way through the corridors of the ship. Looking down at the device in his hand - John sees that it showed several life signs coming toward their position. John motioned to Teyla.

As they were retreating from their position inside the maze of corridors, they came across a long corridor with many doors on both sides it. This area of the ship could have been the previous ship crew's living quarters. John waving his hand over each door panel as he hurried by every door as Teyla covered his position a couple meters in front of him. A door finally opened for him. He then pulled Teyla into the room making sure the door closed behind them upon their entry in the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

John and Teyla were able to take a quick glance of their surrounding. The room was not a very large room. It was quite small in fact. It was some kind of storage room. The space was both confining and dark - their weapons providing their only light.

However, the two teammates' attention was soon drawn to the approaching footsteps in the corridor outside. Both their bodies were pressed up against the door as they were trying to determine what was going on the opposite side of the door of the room which now has become their safe haven for the moment.

In the corridor, the approaching Wraiths had suddenly stopped. Pausing a short distance from the room where John and Teyla were hold up in. The head Wraith who was smaller in statute compared to the two other Wraiths that were accompanying him. This Wraith had powdered white frosty veneer's skin - his dark eyes – sinister in its intensity.

As his head tilted - his eyes shifting as if he sensed something or someone was near. He snarled as the other two much larger Wraiths with long straight white hair with masks covering their faces looked on with their weapons pose in their claw like hands.

Meanwhile, in the small confining room, John was looking down at the ancient device in his hand. He could see the dots presenting the Wraiths' life signs - their movement remained stationery outside the room's door that he and Teyla were in.

John's other hand instinctually reached for and gripped his gun. His lips pursed as thoughts filled his mind - wondering whether he would need to discharge his gun and all the complications that would bring. Surely that would alert the other Wraiths on the cruiser of him and Teyla's presence on this drifting vessel.

Teyla didn't need the ancient device in John's hands to alert her to the Wraith's present. The cold she felt whenever a Wraith's present was near had claimed her body. Her hands that were holding onto to her weapon that was pressed against the front of her, suddenly feeling the need – she grasped her weapon a little tighter.

For several seconds, Teyla felt the present of the Wraiths near. Then just as suddenly the feelings started to leave her. As Teyla was sensing the retreat of the Wraith from the corridor outside the confining room, she and John found themselves in. John was monitoring the movements of the life signs from the device in his hands - watching as the dots moved further away from their position.

John and Teyla relaxed for the first time since entering the room. However, an awareness of another kind would soon follow between the two teammates - alone in a barely lit room, darkness around them, the room demanding the closeness of their bodies.

After deciding to act on the side of caution, unsure of the Wraiths' location on the drifting ship, John and Teyla decided the wisdom was to wait it out for awhile before entering into the corridor. Believing Rodney would radio them once the Wraith had departed and enter hyper space again and that they just need to wait for a signal.

Without thought, John's hand brushed a few strands of Teyla's hair out of her face while questioning if she is alright. Eyes met in the darkness. So began their awareness of each other- awareness so pronoun - exchanging glances – uncomfortable in nature. John and Teyla tried to put some distance between their bodies.

Suddenly, their thoughts weren't consumed by the dangers on the other side of the door – or in the corridors of the ship, but the dangers of being so close to someone that you have longed to touch, to kiss, and to love, wanting to embrace that someone but afraid that any touch would only intensify your need for more.

Back on Atlantis, the descending puddle jumper in the jumper's bay announced the arrival of Colonel Sheppard and his teammates from their away mission. After landing the jumper, John turned to Rodney who was sitting next to him. The two teammates shared a simultaneously unison sigh of relief. When the teammates exited the jumper bay…they were summoned to Mr. Woolsey's office. Woolsey wanted to know the details of the team's mission - of particular interest was the team's discovery of the Ancients' war ship.

In Woolsey's office, the team gave their accounts about what happen on the mission. As the debriefing was concluding, John glanced at Teyla. Teyla feeling John's gaze upon her…returned his gaze briefly before looking away, exiting Woolsey's office promptly upon the conclusion of their meeting.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple days later, John and Ronon were sparring in the gym when an incident occurred that send them to the infirmay to see Dr. Keller. They were now on their way to the infirmary to have Dr. Keller take care of a wound on Ronon's arm.

Ronon looking at John with a watchful eye, "Hey, so what is going on between you and Teyla?"

John feigning ignorance, "What ya mean?"

"There is something going on between you and Teyla," Ronon replied accusingly.

"Buddy, I think you are imaging things."

"I don't think so…ever since we got back from the mission a couple of days ago, whenever you and Teyla are in the same room - the both of you act really strange. You guys tried to avoiding looking at one another. That is something that you guys don't normally do."

"I …I really don't what you are implying buddy. There is nothing going on between me and Teyla. We are not arguing or anything like that if that what you mean."

Ronon looked at John suspiciously for a moment and smirked, "Whatever man."

John rolled his eyes at Ronon. He knew Ronon didn't believe him. What may have happened between him and Teyla – was not something he wanted to discuss with his teammate and friend at the moment. He was still trying to deal with it himself.

John felt grateful that Ronon was willing to let it go for now and not pursue the topic of this conversation any further, he sighed with relief. Gone unnoticed by John was a knowing smile Ronon gave him as they entered the infirmary.

Ronon knew something was going on between his two friends and John's denial of it was the biggest lie of all because he has seen the way John and Teyla were with each other. It was obvious to him that John and Teyla had deep feelings for each other even if they did not know it themselves or they were too blind to see.

And he has been waiting and wondering for sometime now when the two of them will open their eyes and finally admit the truth to themselves and to each other. Maybe the time has finally arrived, he thought. Something definitely happened between John and Teyla on that ship. That he was sure of.

"Hey, doc! We need your assistance."

Dr. Jennifer Keller turned around upon hearing John's voice. "Not again," she said flustered.

She looked at John and then at Ronon shaking her head. Ronon was holding a white small cloth to his right arm. The white cloth was bloodied by the wound on his arm. Since her short time here on Atlantis, it had long become a common occurrence for either the Colonel or Ronon to come to her office after one of their sparring matches.

"Bring him over here, please." Pointing toward an empty bed as the two grinning faces greeted her exasperated expression.

In her quarters, Teyla was sitting on top of her bed, her eyes closed, legs crossed, arms resting on her thighs, meditating. But her thoughts were of John. Teyla knew it was crazy. Her avoidance of John for the past two days wasn't solving anything. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She knew what was in her heart. But it was John's heart that was a mystery to her.

She thought she saw something in John's eyes. The sound at her door startled her out of her thoughts. She scurried off her bed to open the doors to her quarters. Teyla was taken aback when she saw the person that was on the other side of her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Ah,...I."

"I think we need to talk about what happen between us…you know back on the ship," John offered as he stood with his brow furrowed and lips pursed.

Teyla looking at John questioningly for a moment, "John, nothing happened between us," Teyla replied warily.

"I think that is the problem don't you!"

Teyla's brow arched.

The closing of Teyla's door signaled the changing of hers and John relationship.

The End.

**_Guys, I want to thank you for reading my story. I'm actually thinking of continuing this story. And I have started working on a story that could be consider a continuation of this one so speak._**


End file.
